on_airfandomcom-20200213-history
Audition Guide
Introduction The On Air Audition system serves as the main source of ‘PvP’ (Player vs. Player) for users to enjoy. The system pits your team of five cards against another’s five cards in a battle to win the best three out of five matches in an audition. Battles are determined from a cumulative total of all three of your card’s stats, Act, Voice, Sense. The higher score after all bonuses are applied wins that battle of the audition. The benefits to playing PvP include materials used for CVing cards, a minor amount of Crown Stars, potentially Rare or Super Rare tickets, and exp for both your main player level and unit affection level. In short, it’s definitely wise to use your AP when you can and rank up to Tier 20 at minimum each month. There’s only ever benefits to PvPing, even if you lose, so just take the shot! Audition Home Your first step will be picking which unit you want to audition with. There are a couple benefits to picking a specific unit. Firstly, any cards you use during that audition that belong to a character of that unit will have all their stats increased by 20% (1.2x). For example, if I had a Kasumi in my team and I picked Hot-Bloods, all of that Kasumi card’s stats would increase by 20%, but perhaps an Inori in the same team would get no boost due to him not being a part of Hot-Bloods. The second benefit is that the randomly dropped N and R rarity cards that you might receive from a WIN tend to be specifically for characters that are in that particular unit. So if you’re looking for a particular character’s N or R card, try picking that unit to audition for. After picking what unit you want to audition for, you’ll come to this screen. For this example, I picked Hot-Bloods to audition for. #'Unit Selection' Each of the colored tabs represents one of your pre-made units. You can store up to five custom units for everything throughout the game. You can select any of them by picking a different tab. #'Ranks and Prizes' Tapping this button will show you your rank and prizing. More on this below. #'Auto-Create' Tapping this button will automatically fill your team with the strongest cards stats-wise. The button does not seem to take into account link skills. #'Manual Create' Tapping this button will let you manually create your own team. You can drag cards from your stock into their various positions. Do what you need to do to make your perfect team! #'Sub-Units' Tapping this button will show you an overall score for your next top 10 cards that are not currently in your main team. The stats of all 10 are added up and a percentage of all of their combined stats are added to your team. The percentage as of current date is 3%. #'Link Skill Overview' Tapping this button lists all of your current link skills. Link skills are special boosts that will further boost your team’s skills. The leader skill will be shown first, followed by any other skills. Link skills can occur between any two characters. For example, having Shiro and Arata on your team will trigger a Sense 10%+ bonus, even though they are not on the same unit. Try various combinations, as there is no limit to the amount of link skills that you can have on one team. #'Opponent Roster' A list of three potential rivals is displayed here. You can tap one to see their stats then challenge them. Their power is listed in white as “Total:”. #'Refresh Rivals' If you do not like the three options you got, you can tap the refresh button to get three new opponents. There’s no limit (as far as we know) to how many refreshes you get, so keep hitting it until you find an enemy that you can take down! Ranks and Prizes Auditions give you an opportunity to claim two sets of prizes. The first and best set is the monthly ranking prizes. Every month, your rank resets back to Tier 1 and you must climb your way back to Tier 20 by the month’s end. When the month changes, auditions are locked, meaning you cannot audition at all, for a few hours, then prizes are awarded based on the rank you finished last month. The prizes get better the higher you go, but you can only win one tier of prizes. Here are the current prizes offered based on rank: You may only receive one of these tiers at the end of the month, but there is no limit to the amount of times you can collect ranking prizes. So, if you were to reach Rank 20 each month for a year, you would accumulate 36 Super Rare tickets, 1,200 Gold XP Stones and 60 Yellow Lozenges. Not bad for simply getting to Tier 20. In addition to the ranking prizes, you also get a full set of materials for climbing into each Tier for the first time that month. These also reset, however if you somehow lose Rank (??) you won’t be able to collect that tier’s prizes again for that month. These prizes focus solely on CV materials, as well as a bonus of up to 400 Stars. Further Audition Notes Remember, you can always check the strength of your opponents. First, make sure to check your opponent’s Total Strength to get a good idea of how strong they are. Their rank and their card pictures can’t tell you much right off the bat. A 100,000 total team might be listed as rank 1, but that doesn’t mean they’re going to be very easy to beat. Furthermore, a card’s image isn’t always the max CV version. Yes, a max CV icon does mean that you can confirm that particular opponent’s card has been max CVed, but a card can always be reverted to its unmaxed state, meaning your opponents may be stronger than their cards look. Secondly, make sure to tap the small blue button to check Link Skills. A list of each team’s Link Skills will be listed there. Use that knowledge to your advantage. Finally, remember that RNG (basically, luck) can play a huge factor. The placement of each of your cards matters. The card in your first slot will go against your opponent’s card in the first slot. Sometimes changing the order of your cards to have your strongest last and weakest somewhere in the middle for example, might be a good strategy. Furthermore, each battle may change in outcome even with the exact same two cards battling. Because of the diamond boost in the middle, a certain stat may be increased by a random percentage to both players’ cards. In some testing, the boost ranged anywhere from a 105% to 180% increase to the designated color stat in the diamond. This leads to some luck being required, as some cards have one stat much higher than another. In the example below, my Ren SSR has around 8,500 more Sense than Act. A 100%+ boost to his Sense would make him much stronger than if his Act was boosted. The middle boost can make or break a particular battle, and there really isn’t much you can do about it. Just hope you’re lucky. Conclusion Honestly, auditions are worth your time. You can get so many benefits just from playing them. You don’t even have to win often to increase in Tier. You get materials towards CVing your cards, a ton of XP not only for your player level but for your unit affection levels too, and you can get some card drops while you’re at it. You can also receive 400 Stars a month just by ranking to Tier 20, as well as three FREE SuperRare OR BETTER pulls a month. That’s pretty awesome considering, as of current, there is no other reason to use your AP. Seriously. Until there’s Audition events, you will have no genuine reason to hold onto your AP. So simply use them when they generate and get to Rank 20. You can easily max Tier in a day if you play actively. Links Auditions guide by @/shadowfishy - https://t.co/ZR2DgFNFYf (Thank you!) Category:Audition guide Category:Gameplay